Coming Together
by Royai4lyfe103
Summary: A short Royai one shot. Warning: it gets super steamy! Not for young readers.


The clinking of her heels echoed down the alleyway as she hurried to her destination. Avoiding puddles and streams of water running off the rooves on either side, she gracefully maneuvered around each obstacle in order to stay as dry as possible. Finally, she knocked on the door of a shabby apartment after looking over her shoulder to make sure no one saw her.

A handsome dark-haired man opened the door wearing a sultry grin. "Hello, lieutenant. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Riza rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him aside as she entered his home. "Didn't you want to speak with me about important business matters privately, sir?"

"Of course, lieutenant. I am glad you could make it. It's so hard to find a private moment in the office." At this, he moved closer to her. Riza could feel the butterflies dancing in her tummy as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear and looked deeply into her eyes. Her stomach knotted and writhed as he kissed her. Jolts of electricity shot down to her toes and back up and a warmth spread through her whole body. She wondered if he felt the same power coursing through his body. He must, for the way he kissed her was extraordinary. He pressed his body to hers and held her like he needed her in order to keep on living. His gentle kiss turned to pure passion as he clung to her. She could feel the need in the way he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Roy?" She looked at him questioningly, longingly. He knew exactly what she meant. She was ready. He took her hand in his and quietly led her to his bedroom. She felt awkward and out of place as they both undressed. Uncomfortable with her bareness, she dropped her eyes to the floor, afraid of what he would think of her now that she was completely exposed before him. She had been taught growing up that she was to save herself for her husband. But the only man she could ever love, the one who captured her heart was standing before her and they were forbidden to marry. _Is this wrong?_ Riza thought to herself in her moment of panic. _We would marry if we could. But… _

Her doubts were cut short by Roy's gentle hand lifting her chin up. She could see the love shining from his eyes and some of her fears were put to rest. "You are so beautiful, Riza. I have loved you for so long and…" He trailed off. The intensity of the moment was overwhelming for both of them.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her until they reached the bed. He then let his kisses trail down her neck, to her shoulders, then to her throbbing breasts. She was sure he could feel her heartbeat pounding against her chest. She felt as if she was going to burst! His kisses continued around each breast. He caressed whichever one he was not kissing, driving her mad with burning passion. Roy paused to look into his lover's eyes for confirmation that this was still okay before continuing. He then dragged his index finger down the middle of her tummy, from her sternum to her little cleft. Riza could feel her clitoris throbbing and waited for his next move. Roy gave her a smug look before burying his face into her. A moan involuntarily came from her mouth, which seemed to urge Roy on.

Suddenly, he lifted his mouth and climbed on top of her, working his kisses back up her body and to her neck. Riza felt him enter her. Roy buried his face into her hair as he thrusted. Riza laid one hand on his back and had the other in his silky black hair.

She saw his soul open up to hers as they danced the eternal dance. Such intimacy she had never before experienced. The raw passion, desire, and need displayed before he made her feel closer to him, as if she was grafting together with him. Their souls entwined in orgasmic ecstasy. She knew they would never be the same. When they both came down from their high, panting and breathless, Roy looked into her eyes then gave her a kiss that felt brand new. It was as if they had both seen the Portal of Truth in each other's souls and now they truly knew the other. They have no words. Instead he pulled her into his chest and nestled her close. And Riza knew, a day in the office would never be the same.


End file.
